


lose you

by Selinenuli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, post episode s12e06 praxeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/Selinenuli
Summary: yaz tries to figure out why the doctor is angry with her
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	lose you

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly short. i just needed to get it out of my head

They said goodbye to Jake, Adam and Gabriela, and then they were off again. To see the stars and save the universe.  
Yaz hoped she’d see their new friends again, someday.

But right now, she had another problem.

The Doctor was angry with her.

She had no idea what for, though. And nowadays it was especially hard to get The Doctor to open up. Yaz needed to find out what was wrong.

The Doctor was bottling up her feelings. And eventually, Yaz knew from experience, she would snap. At least this particular feeling she could try and fix, figure out the cause for The Doctor’s anger.

The Doctor walked around the console in an attempt to get where she wanted to get. “Well, that was fun, wasn’t it? Where should we go next? I was thinking maybe the moon…”

Yaz followed her, anxiously wringing her hands.  
“Doctor?”

“Or how about the planet of hats, hu? Been wanting to go there for a while now…”

“Doctor.”

The woman in question spun around to look at her friend. “Hm?”

“Are you angry with me?”  
The Doctor scrunched her face “Why would I be angry with you? You’re Yaz, you’re brilliant!”

Yaz looked The Doctor in the eye, pursing her lips. “You’re angry with me. Why?”

The Doctor groaned. “...Maybe too brilliant, sometimes.”  
Yaz raised an eyebrow, waiting for that explanation.

“It’s just… you did a very reckless thing. Brave! But reckless. You could have died.”

“I didn’t, though.”  
“Still. Could’ve.” 

Yaz shook her head. “But you take risks all the time! And I’m a police officer, I’m very much capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know.”

“What’s wrong, then?”

“You… I could’ve lost you.”  
Her voice was soft, vulnerable. Yaz has rarely seen her like that.

Sighing, The Doctor took Yaz’s hands in hers. “I’ve already lost so much. So many people. I can not, I will not, lose you too.”

Yaz could swear she could see the hint of tears in The Doctor’s eyes.

“...Just, be careful, okay?” she finished, letting go of Yaz’s hands and walking away.  
Yaz nodded.

She wondered, though.

How many people has The Doctor actually lost.  
How many people had she buried, mourned, cried over.  
How maybe have been before them.


End file.
